Lonely Night
by Chrysolite Heart
Summary: A songfic about the tragic love story between Inuyasha and Kikyou. Whether a fan or not, all readers are welcome. Enjoy!


Lonely Night

Lonely Night

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: This is a songfic dedicated to the pairing of Inuyasha and Kikyou but whether you're a fan or not doesn't really matter, it's open to all people and readers…unless you're one of those people who can't even stand the sight of Kikyou's name if it doesn't include bashing…then maybe not. So for all others, please enjoy! The song itself is called Lonely Night. And I don't own Inuyasha.

_Sometimes I feel so lost_

_So lonely_

_I think of you_

_You're not around me_

_Sometimes I feel you here_

_Beside me_

_But all I see_

_Long lonely nights for you_

_And for me_

A woman dressed in white and red traditional priestess clothing walked quietly along a grassy meadow. She was returning home. Was it her home? It was what she had once called home. Her soul collectors glided in front and behind her, protecting her, comforting her and lighting her way.

Kikyou hated these nights. The nights she couldn't sleep, had nothing to do and nothing called for her. All she could do was think and she hated that, because on those nights there was only one thing or person she ever thought about.

InuYasha.

_Another lonely night_

_Just passing through_

_Alone by the stars and moon_

_Why can't you be the one?_

_The one for me_

_Love, not meant to be_

A half-demon with long silver hair sat up, straight and alert in his tree branch. He looked down at his group of companions below him, sleeping soundly and sighed. He couldn't sleep.

Inuyasha stared up at the sky, the stars were beautiful. When had he come to like star gazing? He couldn't remember. He glanced towards the forest they had just recently come out of behind him, he thought he caught a flash of something white. Soul collectors? The first name that ran through his mind:

Kikyou.

_Oh how I want to say 'I love you'_

_And hold you close_

_I'll never let you go_

_I miss the times we had together_

_The radio_

_Playing our songs for you and for me_

Inuyasha shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things and the white suddenly disappeared but he couldn't stop the urge he had to go see for sure. He hopped down quietly from his tree branch and with graceful speed, made his way into the forest.

Kikyou looked at the dark forest ahead of her. She had stopped short but her soul collectors were urging her to continue. She didn't want to go but at the same time did. It was like there was some kind of a force pulling her in, and with a hesitant step, entered through two gloomy hundred year-old trees.

_Time after time, I run to places_

_The 'we have been' _

_Brings back the memories_

_Night after night would last forever_

_Without you here_

_There's so much love I have to give you_

She was here, he could feel it. He felt his heart lurch as he twisted and turned wildly, searching. Where is she? He couldn't control the need to see her, to make sure she was alright. He continued his run, his breath beginning to get heavy. Was it because he was nervous or actually tired? He couldn't tell, he needed to see her though. Where was she?

He was here; she knew the moment she had stepped through those trees. But why? Was he looking for her too? As wrong as she knew it was and although she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't help but _want _to see him. She tried to concentrate and find him but seemed unable to. Where was he?

_Another lonely night_

_Just passing through_

_Alone by the stars and moon_

_Why can't you be the one?_

_The one for me_

They had both reached the same place, in the middle of the forest. The sacred tree. Both had their backs to the tree, they could feel each other's presence but still could not find each other. So close, but so far.

…

"Kikyou!"

…

"Inuyasha!"

…

_Love, not meant to be_

A/N:

What did you think? Kind of sad and I think it expresses the tragic love story between Inuyasha and Kikyou quite well, the song I mean. Well anyway, review please!


End file.
